


July 12, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're my new enemy,'' Amos said to Supergirl when she accidentally knocked his sermon papers down.





	July 12, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're my new enemy,'' Amos said to Supergirl when she accidentally knocked his sermon papers down and scattered them.

THE END


End file.
